


Pressing on

by killerweasel



Series: Til the morning comes [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Putting the pieces back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressing on

Title: Pressing on  
Fandom: Angel/Buffy  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald/Rupert Giles, Lindsy McDonald/Spike, Spike/Rupert Giles  
Word Count: 1,403  
Rating: NC-17  
AU after _To Shanshu in LA_  
Summary: Putting the pieces back together.

**Pressing on**

When the door opened, I gave Giles a smile. “You said I could stop by. That offer is still open, right?”

“I invite you into my home, Lindsey.” As soon as the words fell from his lips, I felt the barrier vanish. Most people wouldn’t let a vampire into their house at all and now he had two of them under his roof.

I looked around the room, taking in the books on the shelves and the way everything was set up. While it didn’t scream Watcher, I could tell the place belonged to Giles. There was nothing to indicate he wasn’t here by himself. I wondered if Spike was still locked up in the bathroom.

“Before you go see him, I think we need to talk.” Giles’ voice startled me from my thoughts. He handed me a glass of whiskey before pouring his own. I sat down on the couch next to him. “He’s not the same vampire I first met. Spike’s been damaged, Lindsey. And I’m not just talking about that damn chip in his brain.”

I drained half the glass. “How long did they have him before he escaped?”

“He’s not sure and that frightens him more than he lets on.” Giles bit his lip. “When he came to me, he... I wondered if staking him might be the right thing to do. Every inch of skin was covered in bruises, cuts, burns. And there was evidence of worse.” He drank his glass in a few swallows and poured himself another.

“Everything I do to him, it’s what he wants.” He looked away from me. “When you go in there, I want you to remember that. I know I could do just about anything and Spike wouldn’t be able to stop me. Part of him knows it too and I think he keeps waiting for it to happen, like it’s expected. I can’t do that though. I can’t.”

The tone he used while talking about Spike puzzled me and it took a few minutes for me to understand what it meant. “He saved your life, didn’t he?”

Giles rubbed his fingers over the knuckles of his left hand. “At one point, when I wouldn’t give him anything, Angelus went into a rage. I was certain he was going to take it out on me and I wouldn’t make it out of that room alive. Spike got between us. If he were human, he would have died.”

I started to say something when the phone rang. Giles answered it and I heard him curse under his breath. “No, I’ll be right there. Try to keep it locked in the store until I arrive.”

“Trouble?”

“Xander and Buffy have a Drazil demon trapped inside of hardware store. I need to banish it back to its proper dimension.” He sighed. “If Spike’s gone when I get back, I’ll understand.” He glanced towards the closed door. “I think you can give him what he’s missing.”

\---

I didn’t know what to expect when I opened the bedroom door. The smell of candle wax, blood, and sex reached my nostrils. I stepped into the room and blinked. Even though the lights were off, the room every inch of the room was lit with candles of various shapes and sizes. Judging by the puddles of wax at the bases, they’d been burning for a while. The faint sound of Chopin’s Preludes reached my ears. It was so low only someone with my kind of hearing would be able to notice it at all.

That sound was almost masked by another noise, one I was familiar with. I moved further into the room and sucked in an unneeded breath at the sight on the bed. Giles’ words echoed in my head. _‘Everything I do to him, it’s what he wants.’_ “Damn.”

Spike was stretched out face down on the sheets, with his ankles and wrists tied to the frame of the bed. His muscles were just beginning to twitch from the strain of being in the same position for so long. I could see the buckle of the belt Giles had used to gag him glimmering in the candle light. The source of the sound was humming merrily away, making Spike writhe on the mattress.

For a few minutes, all I could do was stare. It was beautiful to look at, but there was something else lurking beneath the surface, something that reminded me of things I’d shoved to the far corners of my mind. I slipped out of my shoes and got up onto the bed, settling myself between his spread legs.

I reached my hand out and very gently traced my fingertips over scars so faint a regular person wouldn’t be able to see them. At first Spike flinched at the contact, then I felt his body relax. Though they may have faded on the outside, the ones on the inside were still making themselves known. I inhaled, ignoring the other scents in the room and focusing on his.

Trailing my hand along his spine, I paused just above the curve of his ass. “I want you to know that I understand what this is about.” Spike tilted his head and I angled my body closer so he could get a look at my face. “You want to feel something, anything, because as long as you can keep feeling, you know that part of you is still here and hasn’t been stripped away.”

The belt was keeping his mouth in one position, but I was pretty damn sure he’d be smiling right now if he could. “I’m going to take the belt off, but I’ll leave the rest, okay?” I waited until he nodded his head before I did it.

“You smell like Dru, like family.” His voice was barely above a whisper. “He always holds back. I don’t even think he knows he’s doing it. Can you help me feel again?”

“That’s why I’m here, Spike.” I leaned in, dropping a kiss on his temple. “And I won’t hold back.”

\---

By the time we were almost finished, most of the candles had gone out. Spike dug his nails into my shoulders as I took his over-sensitive cock into my mouth again. “Lindsey... Please.”

I twisted the dial on the vibrator, turning it to the highest setting before changing the angle. Spike made a noise that sounded like it wanted to be words, but he was too far gone to form them properly. Then I popped the ring around the base of his cock loose. His back arched, rising off the mattress. I pressed his hip down with my bad arm while swallowing his release.

After milking his orgasm, I let his dick slip from my mouth. I turned off the vibrator, tossing it onto the floor. Spike curled his hand around the back of my neck, pulling me up for a kiss. We met in a clash of fangs and when we pulled away, I got to see his true face for the first time. He reached out, touching the ridges on my forehead. My eyes fluttered closed at the contact. “You think Giles is going to be mad that we broke his bed?”

I snorted. “I’ll buy him a new one.” I tugged Spike into my lap, burying my face in the curve of his throat. “After we get cleaned up and take care of this mess, did you want to come home with me?”

“What about Xander?” He ran his fingers through my hair. “He’s not exactly a big fan of mine.”

“He’ll deal with it.” An image popped into my head of Xander sandwiched between the two of us, making that noise I loved so much as I fucked his brains out while he blew Spike.

Spike chuckled. “You just had a very naughty thought; I can smell it all over you.” I brought my mouth to his ear, describing it to him. “Oh, that sounds perfect.”

The sound of the front door opening caused both of us to smile. I carefully untangled my body from Spike’s. “I’ll go get him, you find the lube. We should at least give him a thank you present for bringing the two of us together.”

“Sure you can get it up again?” He raised a scarred eyebrow in my direction.

I flipped him off. “I can if you can.”

“I love a challenge.”


End file.
